FLAMES
by Lady Hart
Summary: High school princess Katara Marina doesn't want to be associated with the 'bottom of the high school hiearchy.' So, what happens when she has to deal with misunderstood artist, Zuko Ember? The heat is ON! Another HART ZUTURA!
1. Prologue: How Fire Started

**You've asked for it…and here it is. Besides "Forbidden" which I am having a hard time starting…THIS IS ANOTHER ZUTURA…WITH A SLIGHT TWIST! AHAHAHA…what happens when you add a pop princess with a brooding artist? Also, what about that nerdy guy and the punk girl? Also, what about that tomboy and the guy who everyone considers the class clown? Well…here is FLAMES.**

**P.S. DON'T OWN AVATAR. THANKS**

**Prologue**

"Come on, Katara! Just pick a guy name already!" Suki, my friend, coaxed me.

"Does it really have to be the guy I like?" I sigh.

"Fine. I'll pick someone for you…" Suki gazed around the cafeteria room. To tell you the truth, no guy was hot in Element Preparatory. Seriously.

"Oohh…how about Mr. Artist over there?" she points her delicately manicured finger to the guy in the side. He has jet black hair, blazing amber eyes looking off to the distance, a black hoodie with a red shirt, and black pants. He's sketching something from the outside. Hmm…

"He's not that bad looking compared to that geek who drools all over you," Suki eyed me mischievously.

"Look, Aang is just a very helpful person…" I start to say, "Besides, he tutors me."

"More like you get the answers from him," she sighs

"Whose best friend are you?" I smirk.

"Apparently, yours," Suki laughed uneasily and then went back to the paper in her hand. "So, choose a name."

"Sure, I choose that guy," I say to her.

She scribbles his name down, "Zuko Ember," she says. For some strange reason, it sends shivers down my spine. "He's a bit of an oddball, but he's cute."

"Well?" I try to snap out of it.

"See, I wrote his name and then I wrote yours," she says showing me that she added my name, Katara Marina, under Zuko's name, "Then, I'll cross out the letters you two have in common. The letters not crossed out I will use to count of the FLAMES." Then, Mari starts to count the letters over and over again until she gets the number left over.

"So, you two will be sweethearts!" she squealed. "That's better than lovers or even marriage."

"What do you mean? We'll get together?" I ask her.

"Yeah. The letter S in FLAMES stands for Sweethearts or Soulmates. Either way, you two were meant to be," she smiles at me.

"I don't even know the guy!" I wail.

"Yeah, and you're Katara Marina, the most popular girl in school," Suki sighed.

"I have a rep to protect, you know!" I get up and move to throw away my lunch. While I walk to the trash can, I feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I look to see Zuko Ember, with his amber eyes, looking at me. I turn away and hold my head up high. I'm convinced that no way, no how will we ever be together. I think…

**LH: So, what do you think of the plot so far? COMMENT ME!**


	2. Chapter 1: Is This What You Want?

**LH: SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I never know when I have time anymore…so IDK if this will be my last update for a while, so bear with me here! So, here is Chapter 1.**

"Katara, this is a rhombus," Aang tried for the fifth time since they started their weekly tutoring session. "Can you please focus your attention on me for once?"

"Sorry," I snapped out of a daze. I've been doing this a lot lately and I have no idea why…but I keep on looking at Zuko Ember, that hot…I mean, not hot artist loner. Ever since Suki decided to do that FLAMES game, I've been getting chills or burning sensations whenever I'm within even just twenty feet of the guy! I must be crazy…

"This is a trapezoid because of what properties?" Aang continued too quiz me for my geometry test. Though on my paper, I wrote notes, in my mind, the only things running through were the letters…

_F is for friends…_

_L is for Lovers…_

_A is for admirers…_

_M is for marriage…_

_E is for enemies_

_S is for sweethearts…_

"KATARA!"

"WHAT?" I jump from my seat, sending all of my pencils and geometry notes flying across the room.

"I can't take this anymore! I quit!" Aang said as he got up from his chair and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Wait! I'm…" I got cut off as I felt a looming presence behind me. I turn around to see Zuko Ember himself holding all of my papers and pencils in his arms.

"These yours?" he asks, his amber eyes pierce through me as he hands me the pile.

"Um, yeah," I replied awkwardly as I took them from him. Though I swore it was only for a second, when our hands touched, it was like an explosion of heat and electricity. Whoa…

"Thank you," I struggle to say, but he just turned around and left me standing there.

I knew at the moment, that he was the most incomprehensible person I'd ever meet…

_Later…_

"I'm so excited for art class!" Suki gushed as she and I walked down the halls together.

"Why did you sign me up? I was going to go into fashion design!" I pouted. I did NOT want to get my manicured hands dirty with all that paint and stuff that artists use…

"Come on! It'll be fun! Plus, your favorite brooding artist will be there!" Suki winked.

"He is not!" I countered her claim as I turned around, swinging my hand back until someone caught my wrist.

Suki dropped everything…even her jaw as she stared at the person behind me.

_Oh, my…let it not be him! Please, let it not be him!_ I mentally told myself in my mind.

"Hey, little sis. What's crackin'?" a familiar voice asked.

"SOKKA!" I turned around and punched my brother square in the face, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"For Element Prep's famous princess, you sure still have a wicked manly punch," Sokka complained as he rubbed under his chin.

"Why did you drop everything?" I turned to Suki, who was scrambling to get her stuff together.

"I…well, I was just shocked, that's all," she said as she blushed and reached for her papers. That made me a little suspicious that she had a thing for Sokka…but I dismissed the thought…because as soon as I turned to face Sokka, Ms. Blade came walking down the hall, high heels scratching the tiled floor. Mai Blade, headmistress of the school, had the worst temper in the school and the most scandalous gossip surrounding her. Some said she was actually a man…and others said that some of the school delinquents got away with not getting a suspension by having affairs with her…

"Mr. Marino and Ms. Marino…and Ms. Grene," Ms. Blade said coldy to us. Her coal colored eyes stared at us down. "What are you doing standing in the hall? I suggest you get too class."

"But…I" I started to say, but then Sokka cut us off.

"It's okay. Ms. Blade, it was my fault. I took them on a detour even though they kept on telling me they had to go to class," he lied.

"If that is the case," she trailed off, "Ms. Marino and Ms. Grene, you both can go. Mr. Marino, you come with me," she instructed.

"I'll see you at home, sis," Sokka winked, "I"ll be fine."

"Thank you," I mouthed as I dragged Suki to class.

_What Katara doesn't know…_

Ms. Blade and Sokka walked silently through the hall together. There was not a sound that came from the classes going on nor from the outside, just their footsteps.

As soon as they reached Ms. Blade's office, she simply said, "Get in." He obediently did as he was told and she shut the door behind her.

"Well, what do you want, Mai?" Sokka asked, his brows furrowed as he looked at the woman standing in front of him.

"You know what I want," the ebony haired instructress stood her ground. Sokka pushed her against the wall, his lips greedily claiming hers with want.

"Is this is?" he asked as he tugged at her lips gently with his own.

"Yes, it is."

**DUN DUN DUN!!! SOKKA IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH MAI? WHAT IS UP WITH AANG? LEAVE YOU WITH SUSPENSE AS ALWAYS! THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 2: Art in Many Forms

**Sorry I haven't posted anything as frequently as I said I would…it's just I've been so busy.**

**Zuko: So she says…**

**LH: Ya know what? You're gonna do something ridiculous this chapter!**

**Katara: Zuko, haven't you learned your lesson from the last story? Don't make her…**

**LH: I can always get Aang to be a bad guy again…**

**Zuko: [shudders] Not that again…**

**LH: Thought so…now [shoves the script back into his hands] READ THE FRICKIN' LINES!**

_Zuko's point of view…_

I absolutely detest school. I detest the students around me who think that everything in life is about screwing yourself over because you're born with a silver spoon in your mouth. There's some heiress or daughter of a singer/songwriter in this school getting drunk or some rich kid sniffing stuff in a corner every few seconds. Yet above all of the snobbish kids that go to this school, I hate people who are the likes of HER.

Katara Marina. Element Preparatory's own Ice Queen. She thinks she can flaunt around in her designer dresses, Aphrodite's mouth, long lashes that cover her ocean blue eyes, and mocha colored skin and think that she can fool every guy at school and be every girl's bane. Seriously…

Yet, when she stumbled into my arms that day in art class…I couldn't help but be take aback. Staring into those whirlpools of blue…I was sucked in. She looked like one of those sirens with such deadly looks, sending sailors to their death. I'm no sailor, but damn, I hate having such a soft spot for these types of things.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled as she looked down. I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"You know what, it's okay, princess," I couldn't help but grin because she looked so cute when she's flustered. GAH. I'm getting sick just listening to these thoughts in my head…

"All right, class," Mr. Sparks said as he took his seat in front of the class. At school, he's Mr. Sparks to me, but at home, he's my Uncle Iroh. I'm not exactly sure how we're related, but our love for art confirms it. "Let's start with some basics."

Katara takes the seat in front of me and takes out her sketchpad. She starts to follow what Uncle Iroh demonstrates on the board, but then lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't do this," she says to herself. Her friend with the make up and the green dress just continues to that jock, Jet, not even noticing Katara's frustration.

"Here," I lean over and take her canvas, "Let me see what the problem is." I examine her paper and see that all of the angles are way too obtuse and the parts of the page not proportional, so I start to erase and fix her picture. After a few minutes, I hand it back to her and say, "There, I think that should do it. I just got you started, but you should be able to go on the path you wanted to take."

She examines the paper and then looks at me. I have no idea whether or not she's gonna slap me because I'm a peasant or yell at me for taking over her drawing…

But then, she smiled. "You're really good at this. Thanks."

"No problem," I shrug and get back to my drawing. Uncle Iroh passes by with a stern look on his face that told everyone in our area to get back to work. However, when everyone turns around to continue sketching, he shoots me a small smile and I blush. I know that look.

_Good job, junior._

_Shut up, Uncle_.

I look at Katara, who was busily working on her picture. Maybe I didn't hate her as much as I thought I did. I guess I hate myself even more now...I didn't even smile back at her when I was done.

_**Later… [Back to Katara's point of view]**_

_I swear, I could not breathe throughout that whole class. Surprisingly, it wasn't because of all of the musty smelling papers and the strong smelling paints or even the fact that there was some girl who wore acetone as her perfume. No, it was because Zuko Ember was sitting behind me throughout all of class. He even helped me start off my picture. I couldn't help but stare at him as he worked, his hands, big and strong-looking, moved quickly, yet gracefully on my paper. It was like he was creating the Mona Lisa using pencils…_

_I bet he thought I was some incompetent fool._

_At the end of class, Suki wouldn't stop gushing about the guy who sat next to her named Jet. He's the star soccer player at Elementary Prep and he's asked me out on several occasion…all ended with me saying no and him stomping off to kick a soccer ball into the face of some unsuspecting freshman._

"_He's so dreamy," Suki squealed, "We're going to a club this Friday night!"_

"_Isn't that a little dangerous?" I asked. It was quite concerning…thinking of Suki all alone with him in a dimly lit area full of drunkards and…_

"_Says you, who talked to Zuko Ember all class. I saw how you two couldn't take your eyes off of each other."_

"_Nuh-uh."_

"_Yah-uh"_

"_Stop being silly, Suki," I frowned, "he was just helping me out with my picture! He looked even annoyed when he was done!"_

"_Sure, sure…hey, maybe we can double date!"_

"_Forget about it!" I say as I walk to my next class._


	4. Chapter 3: In the Moonlight

**LH: Another broken promise…**

**Zuko: You think?**

**Aang: Why do I always have a minor role in your stories?? Why do I never end up with Katara?**

**LH: That's why it's not a KATAANG. It's a ZUTUTRA.**

**Katara: Can we just get back to the story?**

_Katara's POV_

Sokka's been acting weird lately. He come home late, saying he has work to do at school. I believe he's at school, all right, because I see his car there when I pass by late after practice. However, what I don't believe is that he's working on a project.

"What exactly is that project? You've been working on that since the beginning of the year," I asked him as he tossed around a football in his very cluttered room.

"Nothing much. It's something that I need to do to get more credit before I graduate," he shrugged.

The conversations always end with that…

That Friday, Suki came to my door at midnight…crying.

"Jet is such a JERK!" she sobbed as I tried to comfort her. She went with Jet to the party, but then he ended up having a make out session with some other girl.

"Look, at least you broke up with him and you won't have to deal with him ever again," I smiled weakly.

Her head shot up at that point. "Break up with him? No, I couldn't do that."

"WHAT? WHY?" I looked at her like she was crazy…no SHE IS CRAZY.

"Why would I break up with him?"

"Um…I don't know. Maybe it's because he's A JERK!" I fumed, "You just said so yourself!"

"He's the coolest guy in school…why would I want to break up with him? Yeah, it may hurt that he swaps saliva with every other girl in school…but…" Suki tried to reason with me…or it was more like she was trying to convince herself..

"Look, Suki," I spoke to my best friend, "Dump him! He isn't worth your time."

"You're just jealous, Katara!" Suki frowned, "He said you would."

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe what she was saying. Now that's just over the…

"You want him for yourself!" she cried as she got up and went to get her stuff.

"What would make you think that…"

"You were just using Zuko Ember as an excuse!" she screamed.

"Don't bring him into this!" I growled.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Suki slammed the front door on me, leaving me there alone. What type of brainwashing did that jerk use on her? She would never…

I felt like crying. I can't believe that she'd think that I'd ever like someone like him. I went outside of the house and into the garden where my mother and I used to spend our days, playing in the pond or picking flowers. I sat down on the white painted swing where she would sing me to sleep. She would have known what to do in a situation like this. I looked up at the pearl moon, which was shining down and illuminating the garden. Whenever I saw the a full moon, it made me think of her even more and I would hear her voice…

_If you ever need me…I'll be right there. Just look up to the moon and send me your love…I will hear it._

Though others might think me foolish, I spread my arms out wide and towards the moon…and sent her my troubles about Sokka and Suki,…about school and home…about Zuko Ember…I sent it all to her, in hopes that she'd hear me.

_What Katara doesn't know…_

_I passed by that night after buying some more charcoal at the local arts store. It was when I saw the most hauntingly beautiful sight. SHE was standing there in a white, almost cloudlike gown with her mocha colored arms spread out towards the moon. Her ocean blue eyes called to it, almost as if she was waiting for an answer to her prayers. Like a fairy in the night…an illusion…a dream._

_When I got home, the sight never left my mind and haunted my sleep that night. When I woke up the next morning…I knew I had to paint her._

**_I KNOW IT'S SHORT. PLEASE COMMENT!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Temper, Temper

**Zuko: Where have YOU BEEN?**

**LH: Being a good person and staying away from writing fanfics in order to concentrate on work.**

**Zuko: Well, have you come crawling back now?**

**LH: Shut up, Zuko.**

**Sokka: Nobody wants you here…**

**Toph: I DO. She's the only person here who understands the way I think.**

**Aang: well, she's okay.**

**Jet: I LOVE YOU, LADY HART!**

**Zuko: [kicks Jet all the way to the Northern Water Tribe] WHO ASKED YOU?**

**LH: Enough with the chatter. Let's get back to the story…**

Katara POV

I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days. At night, I have nightmares of Suki yelling at me, Sokka being in a gang or doing hookah or something, and...

Being in Zuko Ember's arms.

Why does it have to be him? And why do I not mind being in his arms? Sure they're toned and strong and his embrace is warm and gentle…but we don't even really talk. Ever since that day he helped me during class, he's been avoiding me.

"Ms. Marina," Mr. Sparks snapped me out of my train of thought, "What are you working on?"

"I'm," I start to say, looking at my canvas, which only has a single streak of black that stretches from the top right to the lower left of the canvas.

"It looks like a snowy scene if you rotate it," a familiar voice said from behind me. I haven't heard his voice since...it seems like forever.

Mr. Sparks and I turn to Zuko, who is gazing at the canvas thoughtfully with his head slightly tilted to the right and his hand cupping his chin.

"I see your point, Mr. Ember," Mr. Sparks says with a knowing smile, "Please continue your work, Ms. Marina."

_Whew_, I breathe to myself. _That was close_. I'm was about to turn to work on my piece when I saw from the corner of my eye that Zuko glanced at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he glanced back at his canvas.

"So, I'm guessing that you want some sort of thanks or something," I snapped at him. What was this guy's deal?

"No," he replied quietly.

"Well, thank you," I felt my frustration dissipate. I had enough problems to deal with…and I didn't want to start a new one.

"You're welcome," he simply stated and then went back to his work.

"Since you're talking to me again," I smiled at him, "maybe you'd like to explain to me why Mr. Sparks keeps on picking on me."

"How should I know? The old man just likes to pick on princesses."

"Well, I know that the old man we're talking about is also your uncle," I smirked.

"What are you insinuating?" he furrowed his eyebrows, but his eyes never left the canvas.

"Well, does he mention anything?" I asked. This guy has been on my tail for weeks, asking questions about myself...kinda creepy.

"No."

"Then, good...what are you working on?" I asked him, wanting to see his expertise's fruition.

"NOTHING!" he randomly yelled at me, taking the canvas from his easel and clutching it to his chest.

"OKAY! GEEZE," I fume and turn away from him. Suddenly, the bell rang.

As I walked out of class, turned around to look at Zuko, who was still sitting in his chair, sketching as a small sliver of light from one of the windows shone on thecanvas. Thar socially impeded jerk has some nerve!

And yet...

you know, in a dimly lit room of musty shelves and cans of paint, he doesn't look half-bad.

_What Katara doesn't know_…

_It might take forever…but I'll get it just right._

_Zuko looked at what he had accomplished in the class period. He made a rough sketch of Katara with her arms spread out. He had worked on making sure that the details were just right, like the way her hair flowed or the shape of her lips were. He wasn't done, but he was getting there._

**You know the procedure. Read and respond PLEASE! =) And hopefully I will be able to post SOON! (Within the week)**


	6. Chapter 5: A Picture is Worth 1000 Words

**LH: Everyone doing well so far?**

**Zuko: Yeah…we saw your ratings go up…**

**Aang: 1,230 people in the U.S. alone this month?**

**Katara: Wow…but your time is divided among your three stories, right?**

**LH: Yeah…so if you want FLAMES to continue…please COMMENT! (BTW…you should also check out the other stories that I'm working on too, "Betting With a Chance of Love" and "It's Magical."**

**Toph: When do I come in the story?**

**LH: You'll see…**

**Zuko: I feel so depressed whenever I'm in your stories…do I really have such an angsty attitude?**

**Katara: why do you even ask?**

**LH: Okay, everyone! Enjoy!**

"Katara…you're not concentrating…you know what? You never concentrate!" Aang fumed as I gazed across the room looking for…nah…why would I?

"Why do I even bother?" I just sigh to myself…

"You know what? I should ask the same question!" Aang whimpered to himself. I turned towards him and noticed…for what probably was the first time…that I really was just using him.

"Listen, Aang," I leaned towards him and smiled, "I really appreciate your help, but I think there might be someone else who might need it even more…"

"Like who?" he sniffed, trying to dry his tears of frustration…

"Well, see that girl over there," I pointed to a girl sitting by herself, stealing glances at us and then turning away quickly to make sure we didn't notice her. She had short black hair and green highlights dressed in very punk looking clothing…not my style, but…

I noticed that she had been looking over at us the whole time with a curious expression…an expression I know so very well.

"She probably needs someone to talk to," I smiled.

"But I want to stay here with you," he said, but then quickly added, "to help you finally get the concepts of geometry…"

"I think that maybe my learning style is a little bit different from yours," I smiled weakly, "I really do appreciate the help…but maybe I'll ask my older brother or something. It's not your fault…"

"But…"

"I'll be fine. I think you should go and enjoy your lunch period now, okay?" I smiled at him.

"Okay," he sighed, admitting defeat. Aang packed up his stuff and then walked slowly to the girl at the other table.

"Hello," Aang greeted her, but then she turned her head away…what a snob!

However, Aang didn't let that daunt him, "Can I sit here?"

The girl didn't respond at first, but then she said, "Sure…just don't bother me."

I couldn't help but laugh…she reminded me of a little bit of myself…and a little bit like…

"So you do have a heart, princess," a familiar voice said to me.

"Zuko!" I felt my heart skip a beat as I turned around to see him. He was standing behind me with his sketchbook looking over at the two teens at the other table.

"Tired of leading him on?"

"I wasn't leading him on!" I protested…but then I realized that he was right…I had been leading him on…

"Well, at least he's going to be fine with that girl over there," Zuko laughed.

"They make an unlikely pair," I laughed, "But they're cute together."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed and then started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said too loudly as I pulled on his sleeve. Zuko turned around and his amber eyes shot right through me…they weren't as smoldering as before…but they were warm…

"Yes?"

"I…ummm," I was at a loss for words. Why did I do that?

"You want me to sit with you?" he asked, looking at the table.

I just nodded. No one came to sit with me anymore since Suki and I had our fight…they were either scared of her or her heartbreaker boyfriend…

"Sure," he sighed and then took the seat right across from me.

"So…why don't you let anyone see your sketchbook?" I asked him. He had acted too protective of that thing last time…it was quite frightening.

"Well, I just don't want people seeing my work until it's done," he explained, "I can show you a couple of finished ones if you like."

"Sure," I said. Zuko flipped through the pad and then held it up to me. On the paper was a sketch of the girl that Aang was sitting with. She was sitting against the wall of the school, looking up at the sky.

"That's really good," I marveled as he flipped to look for another one.

The next was of Aang at the library with a stack of books.

"Very fitting for him."

Zuko nodded in agreement and then turned to the next page. The drawing was of Suki looking out the window as the rain came down. She had a wistful look on her face…

Then, Zuko flipped a page to the next picture…and I swear that my heart died.

The picture was of Sokka…embracing Principal Blade.

**Dun dun DUN! WHAT NOW? KATARA KNOWS! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW THE STORY!**


	7. Chapter 6: Nowhere to go

**Dun dun DUN! WHAT NOW? KATARA KNOWS! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW THE STORY!**

**Again, my life has taken me away from fanfiction…**

**Here is the new chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**

"SOKKA!" I marched up to my brother's room that afternoon. I slammed the door open, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I fumed as I was about to exit his room, when I saw something from the corner of my eye. I went over to where his dresser was and saw a small picture frame that was hiding behind his sports trophies. It was a small frame that had a picture of him and Ms. Blade….kissing. And here I thought the picture that Zuko drew was diabolical…

"What are you doing here?"  
I turn around and see Sokka standing there, looking pale as a ghost.

"How could you?" I shout at him, "She's married, you know!"  
"She's getting divorced," Sokka looked to the side.

"Do you really think that she's going to leave her husband for you? Sokka! She's our principal! She's probably ten to twenty years older than you!"

"So?" Sooka said quietly.

"Sokka! This isn't right!" I sighed.

"Well, have you been doing anything right, lately?" Sokka snapped.

"What?"

"You're Katara, Ms. Popular…but do you even have one true friend?"

"Suki…"

"Well, Suki left you…"

"SHUT UP!" I say as I throw the frame on the floor and then run out of his room. I need to get away…I need to get away…

_Mother…does no one really need me?_

I have nowhere else to go…

Though I know I might be a nuisance, there was nowhere else to go. Plus, it was getting dark and I have no idea if I will be able to face Sokka for a while.

"Hello?" Zuko said as he opened the door. I must have been a sight to see because immediately a glimmer of concern flickered in his eyes.

"Katara? What are you doing here? What happened?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, Zuko," I broke down, "I have nowhere else to go."

"Katara," he said. Then, I have no idea whether it was him or me, but one of us got close to the other…and we ended up hugging right there at his doorway. All of the frustration that I've pent up these past few days all just came out through my eyes and stained Zuko's hoodie. I hope he doesn't really care…

"So, you confronted your brother?" Zuko repeated what I had just told him about Sokka. We were sitting in his living room, which was filled with leather black sofas and chairs as well as abstract art that stood out from the plain white of the walls.

"I have no idea what to do. I don't know if I even want to see him…"

"He is your brother, so you might want to…"

"Even then…how can he have a relationship with our principal?"

"Well, how would he react if the situations were reversed? Would he get mad?"

"No…"

"There you go…"

"Tea is ready, "Mr. Sparks said as he entered the room. I had forgotten that he was even here…or even that he was related to Zuko.

"Thanks, Uncle," Zuko said and then took one of the white cups from the tray. I followed in suit.

"Tea is solves everything," He winked at me and then excused himself from the room. He said he had to go get more brushes for the classroom at school.

"That senile old man," Zuko grumbled.

"Thank you so much for letting me rant about my brother," I said as I got up. I felt bad about this…I don't even know him that well, but now I'm taking up his time…

I got up and then turned to the door. "I should probably get going."

"Wait," Zuko said as he reached for my wrist. I turned to see him looking at me. We were like that for a few minutes, his amber eyes looking into my blue ones. Suddenly, he looked away and ran a hand through his ebony hair. "My uncle would probably want to see you off. Stay until he comes and I can drive you home. Plus…I want to show you something."

"Oh," I rubbed my hands together, "Well, I guess I could stay for longer. What do you want to show me?"

Zuko got up and then turned, "It's something I've been working on for a while," he said. "It's upstairs, Princess."

**What is it? Is it the painting? Something about his past? WHAT IS HE GOING TO SHOW HER? DUN DUN DUN!**


	8. Chapter 7: Beginning and End

**Again, sorry for the delay. When will I ever stick to my word? Ugh. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

"Mai, we have to talk," Sokka said as he sat down. He and his lover were at the café where they would usually meet. It was a place where most students wouldn't go… the place where their relationship began.

"What's wrong?" the older woman asked, sipping her latte.

_Flashback…_

_"Oh, crap!" Sokka shouted as he ran down the street, trying to cover himself with his backpack. He had just come over from Jet's house to work on a project, but the jerk kicked him out once his girlfriend of the week came. To make matters worse, it started raining._

_As he was running down the block, he saw a glow from a café. Sokka decided it would be better to wait out the storm there. When he finally reached it and got inside, he looked around. It was small and dim with a jazzy type of ambience. It wasn't a place where highschoolers would hang around in, especially when they could hang around Starbucks._

_Sokka decided to sit down at a table and order something warm. However, before he could even pick up the menu, a waitress came up to him and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. How did she know?_

_"It's from the woman over there," the waitress said as she pointed to the table near the window. Sokka was shocked. It was the principal, Ms. Blade!_

_"Um, tell her that as much as I appreciate it, I would feel more at ease paying for my own drink," Sokka told the waitress._

_The waitress just nodded and then went over to Ms. Blade to tell her what he said. Ms. Blade just smirked and then whispered something into her ear. The waitress came back._

_"She said drink it or she'll give you detention for a month."_

_Sokka cringed. Detention for a month was never a good thing…_

_He drank the drink quickly and then walked over to where Ms. Blade was sitting, looking out the window._

_"Thank you," Sokka said as he bowed and then started to walk away._

_"Mr. Marino, sit down," Ms. Blade instructed. Sokka sat down immediately. "Why are you here?"_

_"I got caught in the rain," Sokka explained._

_"Well," Ms. Blade sighed as she motioned at the chair across from her, "Take a seat. I could use the company."_

_And that's how it started…_

"I think we should break up."

And how it would end…

Mai almost let go of the cup. "But why?"

Sokka sighed, "My sister found out."

"And so?" Mai said, "She was going to find out eventually." She had thought they had talked this over. The original plan was that he would tell her after graduation…

"But," Sokka frowned, "The look on her face…it was filled with such disappointment."

"We're not doing anything wrong. She will come to understand," Mai said as she reached for Sokka's hand, "You're almost eighteen. Our relationship will be legal soon."

"No, I can't live with the guilt," Sokka pulled away, "I can't live with the fact that I have to hide like this."

He was breaking her heart. He was breaking her heart. The boy who she thought was a man was breaking her heart.

"Sokka," Mai sobbed, "Don't you love me?"

Sokka turned to her as he got up from his seat, "Yes, I do….but I don't think it's enough anymore."

With that he left her there.

**Meanwhile…**

I followed Zuko up the staircase, which led to the second floor of the house, which had the same theme as the living room with the black frames, geometrically patterned mirrors, and white walls. From there, Zuko led me to a glass door, which had another set of stairs.

"How big is this place?" I asked.

Zuko just gave a small laugh, "Actually, I have no idea. My uncle has a bad habit of adding rooms to this place."

We ascended up the steps until finally, Zuko turned to me.

"Close your eyes."

Though a part of me wanted to contest, I did as I was told. I could hear the clicking of the door knob. Then, he took my hand and led me into the room.

As soon as we got there, Zuko let go of my hand. Though I didn't want to admit it, I wished he hadn't. His hand was so strong and warm…

"Okay, princess. Open your eyes."

As soon as I did, I couldn't believe how beautiful the sight was. The room was huge and the walls painted as though it were a scene from a dream. There were bright greens and yellows of a forest scene and to the other side, a scene from a beach. The ceiling was painted as though it was morning and evening, the night sky fading into the morning heavens. The floor was carpeted like grass and there were chairs that looked like rocks and meadows to the other side of the room.

"It's beautiful," I sighed, "It looks so real."

"Actually," Zuko said as he approached another door, which was painted as though it was a white tent near the beach scene, "This wasn't what I was going to show you."

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Okay, so there was more?

Zuko turned the knob on the door and then walked outside. I followed him outside and saw…

The moon.

The moon, in its full beauty, shining down over the town. The lights from the houses and apartments glistened like stars, but surprisingly, it was quiet. Zuko leaned over a black metal rail and gazed at the scene.

"I come here to clear my mind and to look for inspiration."

I walked towards where he stood and took it all in.

"I'm jealous of you, you know?" I laughed, "You have such a wonderful place to be at peace at."

"Well, I'm willing to share," Zuko smiled at me, which almost took my breath away. Before I realized it, Zuko was leaning close to me, his face just a few inches from mine. "I really don't mind."

"I…um," I stepped back and bumped into something, almost falling over. Zuko caught me by the waist and tried to hide what I accidentally uncovered. It was a picture on a canvas…of me.

**Trouble with love? Well, we'll see what happens next! Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 8: Bittersweet

**LH: Yeah, haven't posted in a while. Sorry! XD**

**Zuko: And it was heaven.**

**Katara: NO IT HASN'T! Why the heck do you keep on taking so many vacations from ?**

**LH: I have a life, you know!**

**Toph: Thumbs down. What about that book that you said you were working on?**

**Zuko: I bet she hasn't even started it.**

**LH: No…I have something on the page!**

**Zuko: I bet it's just one word!**

**LH: Shut up, Zu-Zu.**

**Aang: Ok…let's get back to the story.**

**Katara: Just finish this one, ok?**

**LH: Well, people have to bombard me with reviews first, LOL.**

**Zuko: How about if we just delete this story? (Takes the computer)**

**LH: You wouldn't…**

**Zuko: I can…**

**LH: Hey, do want me to turn this story into one about your uncle making out with Mai?**

**Zuko: You wouldn't…**

**LH: Then give me the damn computer and let me type this!**

**Katara: One thing never changes…these two arguing.**

**Toph: Someone go make me a sammich!**

**Chapter 7: Bittersweet**

Sokka dragged his feet into the house. He didn't know what to think…he didn't know what to do. Breaking up with Mai should have given him more peace of mind or eased his conscience, but no. It sent him reeling. What did he just do?

The teenage boy walked through the dark house, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He wandered his way to the kitchen and went to the fridge.

_There's gotta be something here to ease this_, Sokka thought as he looked through the containers of left over food, condiments, and cans of soda until he found…

Sokka opened the bottle and took a hearty swig. Damn, it tasted horrible. Why the heck did Dad keep this stuff?

Oh, well. He placed the bottle to his lips. Maybe…

Though I only caught a glimpse of it, the picture was beautiful. It was so beautiful that I couldn't believe that it was me. However, there as no denying that it was me. The slender woman had her mocha arms stretched out as if to hug the pearly moon above her. Her eyes, as big and blue as the sky itself, were transfixed at the sight before her. It was hauntingly beautiful and sad… he saw me doing that?

"Zuko- is that?"

"It's not finished!" he stammered as he let go of me and I fell to the ground as he scrambled to cover the picture.

"Zuko…is that me?" I asked.

"No!" he shouted a littler too nervously.

"But I…"

"No, it's not," Zuko glared. What was his problem? Why was he…

I was too tired to push it further.

"Ok, it's not me. My mistake," I sighed.

Zuko paused for a moment, looking towards the moon. The moon was almost at its zenith.

"It's getting late," he said quietly, "I'll bring you home now."

"No, it's okay. I can.."

"I'm taking you," Zuko said firmly, walking past me without looking at me or saying anything else.

I just sighed. Why didn't he want me to see that painting? Was he embarrassed? Was he afraid that I'd get mad? Is it some artist code or something?

Before I realized, I was sitting on the passenger's seat in his car. Zuko drove silently through the sleepy streets of our town. We didn't say anything even when we got to my house and even as he walked me to my door.

He was about to walk away when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Zuko."

He turned to me, his amber eyes burning bright.

"It was beautiful," I said quietly, "The picture, I mean."

He looked away from me, the light from his eyes seeming to dim for a second.

"You're…you're beautiful too" I stammered.

Zuko turned to look at me once more. I saw the flames flicker back into his eyes, the fire of what I wouldn't call love yet, but it was sure close to it.

What happened next, I have no idea how happened, but we wound up in each others arms. As soon as our lips touched, I could feel a heat like no other surge through me.

My arms found their way around Zuko's neck and his found their way around my waist, pulling me closer. I could feel his toned stomach and chest flush against me. Who would have thought that Zuko would have such a toned body?

"Katara," he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

I had kissed other people before, but at that moment, I knew that I would never kiss anyone else for the rest of my life.

When we broke apart for air, Zuko placed his forehead on mine and gave me a small smile.

"How is it that Selene herself, Goddess of the Moon should come to me, the poor and mere mortal, Endymion?" he murmured.

"Who is Selene?" I asked. Zuko just laughed.

"Selene," he started to explaine, "or Serena was the Greek Goddess of the Moon. She was very beautiful as well as very kind. Selene fell in love with a mortal man named Endymion who she asked her father, the great god Zeus, to sleep so she could be with him."

"That's ridiculous," I jokingly frowned, "Wouldn't it have been better if he had been awake?"

Zuko was about to explain the rest of the myth to her, but in the end he decided not to. Instead, he decided that it would be better to spend less time using their mouths for talking and using them for something more pleasing.

"Sokka!" Katara called as she and Zuko walked into the dimly lit house after a few minutes of intense making out.

"Maybe he's not home yet," Zuko said quietly.

I turned around towards him and smiled, feeling a little bolder after kissing him a couple of times. "Maybe it's better…that means we can spend a little more time getting to know each other better."

"Okay," Zuko said as he said down on the couch, "We can talk for a bit before my uncle…"

"I meant getting to know each other in a different way," I stammered, feeling a blush creep onto my face. It was so uncharacteristic of me, but being with Zuko was already something that I had never imagined would ever happen…so why not give it a shot. I looked at Zuko, who was blushing as well.

"Umm, well," Zuko said. I sat down on his lap and kissed him gently. He responded and soon the kiss became more passionate. My hands played with the raven hair on his head. It was so soft.

"Katara," Zuko groaned. Were we going too fast?

_THUD!_

"What was that?" we both said suddenly as we broke apart. Zuko and I got up and ran to the kitchen where we found Sokka in the dim moonlight, slumped over the floor with a bottle of Dad's best vodka in hand.

"SOKKA!"


	10. Chapter 9: Guilt

**LH: I keep on breaking my promises. Well, I'm gonna try and finish this… so, yeah.**

**Zuko: You better.**

**LH: Maybe in one or two chapters.**

_**Chapter 9: Guilt**_

"What happened?" I buried my face in my hands. What could have happened to make Sokka do that? What would have made him go over the edge to do something as stupid and as reckless as drink?

Zuko put a hand over my shoulder as we sat in the emergency room, waiting for the doctor to tell us how Sokka is faring.

"He'll be fine," Zuko tried to comfort me, but I just…

"WHERE IS HE?"

I looked up to see Ms. Blade, frantically grabbing one of the nurses, "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS SOKKA?"

"YOU!" I felt my anger simmer, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" She was the cougar who seduced my brother! She was going to pay!

Ms. Blade turned to me, her amber eyes turning to slits. "Where is Sokka?"

"He's here," I growled, "But you can't see him! It's your fault he's here!"

"NO!" she screamed, "If we were still together, he wouldn't even be here! It's your fault that he drunk himself senseless, you selfish *****!"

"Ms. Blade! Katara!" Zuko yelled at us both, "We're in a hospital. Can you two please lower your voices or we can all go outside?"

Ms. Blade and I just glared at each other. I waited for her to make the first move.

"You're selfish," she said, trying to sound calm, "He only broke up with me because you didn't want us to be together. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE'S HERE!"

My.

Fault.

He…

"Katara!" I heard Zuko shout as I faded into the dark.

* * *

_Am I dreaming?_

_ I feel warm, heat is coming from all sides._

_ Where am I?_

_ I open my eyes and nearly get blinded. All around me there are flames. Am I going to die?_

_ "ZUKO!" I screamed. I can't see him anywhere…_

_ "SOKKA!" No response._

_ "SUKI!"_

_ "HELP!"_

_ As soon as I screamed for help, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki came towards me at different directions. However, before they got to me, they burst into flames._

_ "NOOOOOOOO!"_

I wake up in cold sweat. I look around and find myself on a hospital bed, cool moonlight dancing on the walls. Zuko had his hand around mine as he slept sitting on a chair next to my bed.

I sigh. That dream…that horrible dream.

What could it mean?

_You know what it means_, I suddenly thought to myself, _Everything you touch turns to flames._

I felt taken aback. What?

_Your friendship with Suki…your relationship with Sokka….and soon your relationship with Zuko…everything you touch turns to flames._

No, it can't be….

_Believe it…_

I turned to Zuko, who was still sleeping. You too will burst into flames….

**LH: Short chapter, I know…but I will be posting more frequently. TTYL! Please check out my other fanfics as well and don't forget to REVIEW! (Need some motivation to continue)**


	11. Chapter 10: Up in Flames

**LH: Ok, here is the next chapter! I'm trying to be good, so bear with me here!**

**Zuko: Yeah, right! Her…good?  
**

**Katara: Geeze, Zuko! You'd think that after a couple of chapters, you'd be easier on her…besides…**

**Zuko: Besides what?**

**Katara: *blushing* Nothing.**

**LH: I have a feeling I know what she was about to say. Do you? ;) **

**Also, ****VvDieHardRomancevV**** asked how the FLAMES game works. Yes, this was an actual game that my friends and I played when I was little. The way it works is that you write down your full name (first and last) and the name of your crush. Then, you write the words FLAMES somewhere on the paper as well. Next, you cross out the letters that are the same for both of your names. (i.e. both Zuko Ember and Katara Marino have an R in their name, so you cross that out) Once you have all of the same letters crossed out, you count the remaining letters. Zuko and Katara have 18 letters not crossed out cumulatively, so you count 18 times across the word FLAMES. They land on S, which means 'Sweethearts' or 'Soulmates.' The other letters stand for F= friends, L= lovers, A= admirers, M=marriage, and E= enemies. There you go!**

**Another question I would like to answer is from**** SnoopyGirl213****: Yes, strange chapter and I know, why would Katara believe her…but at this moment she is very unstable. Just say that it's teenage angst at its worst. K?**

**Chapter 10: Up in Flames  
**

Sokka eventually woke up, but to our dismay, he couldn't talk. Or maybe he just wouldn't. I didn't want to further inquire about that night…but I had a feeling that the horrible, ugly fact Ms. Blade spelled out was true: I was the one who caused Sokka to do this. I knew this in my heart; he just wanted to love her and she loved him. They were happy…and I took that away.

"Katara."

I tried to walk as fast as I could to my next class. I had stopped talking to Zuko after that night…I just couldn't bear to…

"Katara, wait up!" Zuko called after me.

_I can't face you…I can't face you…_

"KATARA!" Zuko yelled as he finally caught up to me and grabbed my by the wrists, making me face him. I kept my eyes plastered to the ground; I couldn't bear to…look into his amber eyes.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Zuko breathed.

"I don't want to see you anymore, Zuko," I tried to get him to let me go, but couldn't.

"What?" Zuko said in disbelief. "I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong," I snapped. _Please, I don't want to hurt you… not like Sokka…_"I never liked you."

I felt Zuko's grip slacken. "You don't mean that," Zuko said. "You…"

"I do," I tried to get him to let me go, but wouldn't. _Stop…please. Let me go…_

Suddenly, I felt someone grab Zuko by the wrist and threw him to the floor.

"She means it, lowlife!"

I look over to see Jet- Suki's Jet- standing right next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, torn between getting mad at Zuko or him.

"I'm yer knight in shining armor, baby."

"Don't you 'baby' me!" I yell at him and was about to slap him across the face, but then he stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Suki knew better…" he grimaced.

"What happened to Suki?"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

I don't have words anymore. I used to be very good at them. But now…

I stared blankly out of the window from my room. The sky is churning; dark clouds of grey are rolling in, covering the town.

_Sokka… Don't you love me?_

I can see her face…I can feel her touch…but I can't be with her…not with…

_Katara was crying…my little sister was crying. I had promised Dad to protect her always. She needs me…_

I'm caught in this place of limbo. I can't get out.

I look out into the town once more, into the streets.

I have no words as to how to describe how I feel.

How do I feel?

I catch a shock of ivory, raven and ruby down below. Mai is standing in front of my house, looking up at me, her pearl-like face streaked with tears.

_Don't you love me?_

Yes, I do.

_Don't you love me?_

Yes, I want to.

_Don't you love me?_

No, I can't.

I turn away from the window and let myself tumble into the sheets of my bed. It's for the best.

**Just wanted to put that in there. Trying to wrap this up, but may take a few more chapters than expected!**


	12. Chapter 11: Of ice Queens and Angels

**So, I lied. Sorry, guys…I guess I've been pretty bad with updating. Well, please bear with me…if you've stuck with me thus far. I've been…well, starting a new phase in my life and it's been interesting to say the least. So, here is the next chapter! Love you all! **

**Yours Always,**

**Lady Hart**

**Chapter 11: Of Ice Queens and Angels**

I stood there, frozen. What did he mean…what happened to Suki?

"What happened to her, Jet?" I asked again, a chill running up my spine at the way he just smirked at me so maliciously. He must have done something to her…

"Oh, she's fine," Jet said as he moved closer to me, "She's a good, obedient little kitten."

"What did you-" I felt my anger boil. I was about to lash out at him when...

"Katara!"

I felt myself be pulled back by two strong arms. Zuko held me back as he glared at Jet with those fiery eyes of his.

"Zuko! Let me go!" I tried to get out of his embrace, fighting back the tears. Two people I cared about got hurt…and it was all my fault…

"Aww…the princess is crying," Jet said, as he moved closer, "Well, I can make it all better…."

"Get away from her!" Zuko growled.

"For now, I will…but next time…she won't be so lucky," Jet said as he walked away into the crowd.

I could hardly breathe. No…what is going on? Why…

"Katara…" I heard Zuko whispered as he put a blazing hand to me cheek. The last thing I remember before blacking out were those amber eyes alight.

* * *

I woke up on the couch at my house, soft light from the last rays of sun shining from the window. Was that how long I had been out?

"Zuko?" I called out to the empty house. No response.

I sighed as I slowly got up, feeling the weight of everything that happened heavy on my shoulders. First, my best friend gets pissed off at me and winds up being abused by her boyfriend…then my brother nearly kills himself…and now Zuko…

Why was everything just so messed up?

I walked down the grey and white halls of the house, no sound but my footsteps filling its empty space. I pushed everyone away…I was alone…maybe I am an Ice Queen.

"Katara."

I turn around and see Sokka and nearly fall over. "Sokka!"

My brother looked the same with his boyish features, but something about him just made him look so much…older. His eyes, which were usually bright and lively were now dull and opaque. I felt my heart clench…I killed my brother.

I could feel myself choke a sob when he reached out to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mai had too much to drink that night. Hell, it was even too early to call it night because there was still light outside. As soon as the school day was done, she drove her car to the nearest bar and here she was…just a bit more than tipsy…and definitely not drunk. She was definitely not in love with that kid…she couldn't have been…it hurt too much.

The raven haired woman walked (or more like stumbled) to her car and searched her bag for her keys, but her vision was so hazy that she couldn't find it.

"Damn, it!" she swore as she felt herself slump onto the ground. How was she going to get home…

Home…

There was no home…

There was no family expecting her back…

No lover to greet her…

Who would miss her?

And that's when she got a plan.

_No one would miss me_…

Mai stumbled over to the bridge in the middle of town that went over the river. She grasped onto the cold railing, feeling her senses go numb.

_No one would care…_

The woman climbed the railing, her heels getting caught every so often, but she was able to do it. She stared into the dark waters that were beckoning her.

_No one would notice…_

She closed her eyes and let go…

_No one would notice I'm not there…_

She braced herself for impact, but it never came.

Two arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.

_An angel?_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mai opened her eyes to see herself staring into a pair of fiery, amber eyes.

"You…saved me," she said as she put a hand to the pale face of the man who saved her bringing his face closer to hers, "You're…an…angel…"

And with that, she pressed her lips to his…

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!**


	13. Chapter 12: It Happens

**Believe it or not, I am trying…REALLY TRYING…to wrap my stories up. However, IDK if people are still keeping up. I know it sounds a bit mean, but please let me know if you want me to continue. I've got other stories that I want to do, but I feel as though I should finish this one and my other one before doing so. If you've kept up with me thus far, I want to thank you! Peace and love, everyone!**

**-Lady Hart**

**Zuko: FINALLY! YOU'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR MORE THAN TWO YEARS!**

**Katara: That's right…and we always find ourselves in some twisted, angsty teen soap opera.**

**LH: Well, that's the way I roll.**

**Sokka: So… will this end soon? I sorta want to go do other things**

**Toph: I wanna be in the story! You never write about me!**

**Aang: *just playing with Momo, not paying attention***

**Zuko: Just get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: It Happens**

Sokka and I sat across each other in out living room, the amber rays of sun and dark shadows of the late afternoon mixing on our bare walls. Neither of us looked at each other…

My brother was the first to speak.

"I didn't break up with Mai or nearly kill myself because of you."

I suddenly looked up and saw him look back at me. It was as though it was the first time we really saw each other in a long time…

"Sokka…"

"I realize now that sneaking around, being ashamed to tell everyone who my girlfriend was…it just wasn't right," Sokka said as he leaned back into the couch.

I wanted to say something, but decided to keep quiet.

Sokka continued, "I broke up with her…because I want to do this right. If she still wants me after I graduate, that'll be great…but for now, I'll just do what I have to do to graduate."

I was surprised at his answer. Sokka, the guy who played pranks on everyone…the one that would laugh at sexual jokes…the guy who couldn't sleep without the lights on…said something grown up. I gave him a watery smile, "When did you start being so mature?"

Sokka gave me a small smile, something that he hasn't done for a while.

"It happens."

* * *

Mai woke up to light coming through the blinds of her window. Groggy and disoriented, she got up and realized that she was at her own apartment… when did this happen?

She remembered being at a bar, drowning her sorrows in alcohol, but then…

She tried to jump off the bridge.

The raven-haired woman put a hand to her head, which hurt like hell. She almost did something really foolish…and she deserved the headache.

_But…who saved me?_, she thought as she walked to the living room and stopped when she saw a shock of ebony hair on the arm of the couch. She looked to see Zuko Ember sleeping on the couch, one arm under his head and the other rested on his stomach as he snored softly.

_Thank you_, Mai thought as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Katara…"

Mai's blood froze as the name of _that_ girl passed through his lips. She frowned and stood up. That girl…

She didn't deserve to be happy. She ruined her relationship with the one person who cared for her…and now, Katara would ruin this angel's life.

_No, not this time_, she thought as she walked back to her bedroom. She was going to make sure that Katara Marina would never be happy ever again.

**[Was about to stop there…just kidding]**

When Zuko woke up, he nearly fell off the couch. Where the hell was he? Oh yeah, he had saved Ms. Blade from jumping off the bridge. The teen sat up and scratched his head. He supposed he was so tired carrying her halfway across town that he just passed out on the couch. Sure he had muscles…but come on…

Zuko was about to just get up and leave when he felt two slender arms wrap themselves around his neck.

"Good morning," Ms. Blade breathed onto his neck.

What the hell was going on? Was she still drunk?

"Ms. Blade, I was just about to leave…"

"No, stay," she pouted as she nibbled his ear

Whoa.

Zuko pushed the older woman away from him. He felt a bit guilty for pushing her too hard, but seriously?

"Ms. Blade, I know that you might not be thinking clearly right now, but you shouldn't be doing this," Zuko said calmly as he started to walk to the door.

"But, Zuko…I should be doing this. You saved me…and I'm just showing my gratitude," Ms. Blade smiled coyly.

"A simple thank you would have been fine," Zuko frowned and then started to open the door.

"NO!" Mai ran and closed the door, surprising Zuko. The woman pushed the teen and he fell onto the couch, eyes wide as she leaned in and locked her lips with his.

**Short chapter, but I'm already working on the next one! Aren't you guys proud of me? So, what should Zu-Zu do? REMEMBER: REVIEWS ARE LOVELY. **


	14. Chapter 13: The Kingdom is Ours

**Another short chapter, but see...I'm updating more regularly! SO... PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I get lonely without them…**

**Chapter 13: The Kingdom Is Ours**

I was trying to avoid Zuko, but I didn't expect him to be the one to back away from me. To think this was the same guy who persisted and insisted to be the one to protect me…to be there for me…

_Well, I did tell him to back away_, I sighed as I worked on my sketch. I wasn't having any luck drawing the flowers on the table and it was seriously frustrating me. Just like Zuko was frustrating me…

"Sometimes, things don't have to be perfect in order to work."

I looked up from my seat to see Mr. Sparks smiling at me. The elderly man was sure...well, interesting to say the least.

"It just…well, it just doesn't even remotely look like the flowers," I sighed as I was about to trash another failed attempt. However, Mr. Sparks prevented me.

"Hmm…I think it does," he said as he examined my picture, tilting his head to the side, "It just depends on how you look at it."

I looked at him and then at the picture. Then, I tilted my head to the side just like he did. I supposed it did look a bit like the flowers.

"It is always a matter of perspective," he gave me an enigmatic smile and walked away.

* * *

I supposed maybe there was something that I didn't see. I guess I've been so wrapped up in my own problems that I couldn't see the things that were happening to the people around me. That was true about Sokka…and then Suki…and Zuko…

As I rounded the corner, I almost collided into someone, but stopped when I came face to face with someone I hadn't seen in a long time...

"SUKI!"

Her brown eyes widened with surprise. She looked so much thinner…so much that it looked unhealthy. Her face was covered with so much makeup and her clothes were baggy, which were very unlike her…it was as if she was trying to cover up…

Suki looked away. "What do you want?"

"What happened to you? He hurt you, didn't he? Suki, tell me!"

"Shut up, Katara! I don't want to talk about this… I don't want to talk to you!" she was about to walk away, but then I grabbed her by the wrist.

"Suki! We're best friends! I want to help you out!"

"You can't help me!" Suki screamed as she tried to let go…but I wouldn't. I couldn't…

Suki crumpled to the floor and sobbed. I fell to the floor with her and wrapped my arms around her, feeling tears fall from my face as well. We stayed there and cried, not caring that we were late to class or people made rude comments. All that mattered was that I got my best friend back…

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sokka knew something was up. He may not have been the sharpest nail in the bunch, but he knew something was up with that guy Katara was in love with. He didn't approve of him (he barely knew the guy), but Katara really cared for him, so…

"Hey, man," Sokka greeted him as he approached Zuko at his locker.

"What do you want?" Zuko frowned as he looked at the ground, closing his locker.

Sokka frowned. Something was definitely up with this kid.

"I just came to say hi and was wondering why you and Katara haven't hung out lately," Sokka said casually as he leaned against the locker right next to Zuko.

"She told me that she doesn't want to talk to me anymore," Zuko said as he began to walk away. However, Sokka out a hand to his shoulder to stop him.

"I may not know you, man…but I know that you're not the type to back down. I also know that you care about my sister…so what gives?"

Zuko shrugged his hand off. "Leave me alone."

"Hey, man…is everything okay?"

Zuko started to walk away, but then stopped and asked, "Is Katara okay?"

Sokka looked at him, confused. "Uh, yeah…she's okay."

Zuko said nothing more and left.

* * *

_In the workings..._

"And so, what do you suppose we do?" one of Jet's friends asked as he and Jet watched Katara comfort Suki.

"It's easy…kidnap the Princess and make her do our bidding. Then, the kingdom is ours," Jet smirked and walked away.

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, first REVIEW…and then, I'll see if I can update soon!**


	15. Chapter 14: Control

**Hmm…I'm afraid to predict, but…I say that it'll take me at least five more chapters to be done with this thing…so yeah. Thanks to everyone who still keeps up with this story. Cheers and enjoy…and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 14: Control**

I just sat there across from Suki at a small café near the school as she sobbed and poured her heart out to me.

"He…*hic* told me he *sniffle* loved me…and I let him…Katara, I let him," Suki explained, tears streaming down her face.

"It wasn't your fault, Suki. He used you… he's despicable," I reached across the table and patter her hand.

"And.. and…" Suki was about to continue, but then stopped abruptly.

"And what… what, Suki?" I asked, but then a voice behind me made me freeze as well.

"Ms. Marina."

I looked to see Ms. Blade standing right behind me, dark eyes burning.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Zuko lashed out his anger through the swift motions of his brush. Angry splotches of red and intense streaks of black smattered all over his canvas. How… how…why did he…

"Zuko."  
The amber-eyes teen turned around to see his uncle standing at the entrance to his studio, concern spreading across his face.

"What, Uncle?" Zuko snapped as he turned back to his painting.

"You know, that's very good contrast, but I think you're lacking form," the elderly man said as he observed his nephew's work.

"What are you talking about, Uncle? It's abstract art," Zuko frowned.

"That's not what I mean," he replied as he took the brush from the other, "Though the artwork has no form, the artist must have form. There must be control."

Zuko threw his palette and brush to the ground. "Stop! Just stop!"

"Zuko," Uncle Iroh said as he calmly put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I know that you don't what I have to say… but you need to face your problems…take control."

"Of what? I have no control!" Zuko broke down, sinking to the ground. What happened… he couldn't live with himself…to look at Katara... "I wish I could just…"

"Listen, son," his uncle said as he knelt next to him, "You have control… it is a matter of accepting it and taking responsibility for the matter at hand.

Zuko glanced up to see the elderly man smile at him. "I know that you have it in you, Zuko. You have a flame that can withstand the storm… just like your mother."

Zuko looked at the ground. His mother… how he loved her. She was just like Katara: kind, beautiful, and headstrong.

He knew that he needed to be strong… to take control of his life…for the woman he loved.

"ZUKO!"

Uncle Iroh and Zuko looked at each other and then looked at the voice coming from the street. Both men ran to the veranda to see Sokka standing below.

"Have you seen Katara?" the blue-eyed teen asked.

"Isn't she at home or at a club meeting?" Zuko said as he looked at his phone for the time. It was 5 o'clock . Most of the club meetings were done…

"No, I checked! I can't find her anywhere! She usually calls if she's going somewhere…"

_She doesn't deserve you… she doesn't deserve happiness…_

Zuko remembered that voice… and the touch… the steel… and the threat…

"Mai."

* * *

_Back at the café…_

"What do you want?" I asked as Ms. Blade reached into her bag.

_"_What are you going to do? Pull out a detention slip or something?" I scoffed. I'm not afraid of this old lady. No way... 

The woman pulled out a small, steel knife.

"Revenge."

Oh, crap. Maybe I should be scared.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Only Good Thing

_**LH: Yeah, I never seem to keep to my word. However, the end is near, that is for sure! So, here it is, the next chapter! Happy 2012, everyone!**_

**Chapter 15: The Only Good Thing**

How cliché is it to say that my life flashed before my eyes when Principal Blade pointed that knife at me? Pretty cliché, I suppose. However, one of the thoughts that passed through my mind was…why are the only things flashing by are the things that happened more recently? Is it because they were recent, so they were fresh in my mind…or was it because everything up to the point I met Zuko didn't matter or mean as much? Of course, muddled in there were some memories of my mom, my dad, and of Sokka…but the face that stood out most was…

"Mai, don't do this."

Both Mai and I turned to see Sokka standing at the entrance of the café, breathing heavily, Letterman jacket drenched and blue eyes clouded. He was supposed to be at practice…how did he know that this was going to happen?

"Sokka, stay out of this!" Mai shouted as she inched the blade closer to me. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed, electrifying the air of the cafeteria and a heavy and leaden air settled over.

"How can I stay out of this when you're threatening MY sister?" Sokka growled. This was the angriest I had seen my brother…

The room was silent for a moment. What to do? Principal Blade seemed as though she was crazed enough to do almost anything and there was no where for me to run fast enough to protect myself. Even though I couldn't see her, Suki and even the man at the counter didn't know how to call for help without Mai cutting me down.

"Please, Ms. Blade," I said, voice shaking, "Don't do this." Don't kill me. Don't, please.

"You took the only thing in life that mattered to me and now the only good thing that came after that wants to leave me because of you!' Mai screamed as she glared at me with piercing obsidian eyes, "You need to pay!"

"What are you talking about!" I asked. What did she mean 'the only good thing?' What did she mean?

Suddenly, Mai lunged forward and I closed my eyes, ready to feel the impact of the knife slicing my skin…but then it never came. I opened my eyes to find Zuko shielding me with one arm while the other wound around my waist protectively.

"Please stop this, Mai! You're not thinking straight!" Zuko gritted his teeth. I watched in horror as red cascaded down from his arm to the floor. He had taken the stab for me.

"Please, my angel," she said wistfully as she gently caressed Zuko's face, "Please move."

"No! You can't hurt Katara!" Zuko said as his grip around my waist tightened, "Leave her alone! I will go with you! I will take responsibility for what happened!"

"Zuko…" I felt the blood drain from my head. No…he couldn't…she had…how could he do this?

Zuko fell to the floor and clutched his arm. He was losing so much blood. Sokka ran to restrain Mai while Suki finally moved to call 911. The whole world seemed to speed up around me, but I just fell down to the ground right next to Zuko. I wanted to touch him…to help him…but…

"Katara."

I looked up to see Zuko look at me with those amber eyes that had become so familiar to me. I wanted to cry…

"I love you," he said as he reached over to caress my cheek. However, I backed away.

Zuko didn't say anything or reach out to me again. We sat there in silence as the world went on.

The only good thing...the best thing…that had ever happened to her…was now something she didn't know if she wanted back in her life.

_**Sorry it's short, but I'm working on the end...so I WILL update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 16: Divine Justice

**Wow, how late am I? Well, here is the ALMOST conclusion of this story that I have been working on for…well, almost ever. (probably one or two more chapters to go) It has been a busy year for me, but yeah… Thanks for everyone who is still following if you're out there and for those who have just jumped the bandwagon.**

**Here is the dish though, ya'll. I may write another fic… maybe. However, it is up to you, the readers, if you still want me to. Review and Respond! Press the button! DO IT.**

**Chapter 16: Divine Justice**

Everything that happened afterwards was a blur to me. The police and the ambulance came, carting off Mai and bringing Zuko to the hospital. I just sat there and let the world pass me by.

All I could see was amber…blazing amber.

Zuko's eyes. They burned me as I stared back at them. We didn't say a word to each other, but… there was nothing else really needed to be said.

"Katara."

I looked up to see Suki standing right next to me as the paramedics placed Zuko in the ambulance.

"Yeah?" I said as I finally got up and looked at her with confusion, "What's wrong?"

Suki didn't respond as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the café and down the street a bit before pushing me into a car.

"SUKI!" I screamed. What the hell was going on?  
"Hello, princess."

I turned, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to.

"Jet! What are you… I thought…"

"Thanks, Suki doll. We'll take it from here," Jet winked at Suki, who just looked at the ground, face scrunched up in conflicting emotions.

"SUKI! NO!" I tried to grab her, but then Jet sped off in his car. Why would Suki do this? Why would she…what does Jet even want?

I looked over and glared at Jet in the driver's seat.

"What the hell do you want, Jet?"

He smirked, eyes looking at the road. "Oh, nothing much… just you."

"Me?" I backed away from him as much as I could. What was he…

"To be more exact, your power in the school. Do you realize how much leverage you have in our high school? In this town? Do you realized who you are?

I frowned. I'm Katara Marino, just an ordinary high school student. So what if the occasional nerd does my homework for me or that my parents used to be influential in the business district of our town.

"I want control of the kingdom… I want your perfect life," he said as he turned the corner, parking in front of the school.

"I don't have a perfect life," I said quietly. It was true. I never noticed it… but before Zuko, I didn't care about anything or anyone but myself. I didn't notice my brother's needs… my friends' needs… the needs of those less fortunate than I…

I was selfish.

"Lies," Jet scowled as he took out a knife, drawing it close to my neck. I was really starting to hate those things…

"Put that down!" I tried to say calmly.

"No, I will not. Give me what I want!"

"I don't know how! How the hell can I give you my life?"

"By telling everyone to follow me… to like me…to do things for me… to be in control… I want control…"

"But, Jet! That's impossible!" I said exasperatedly.

"Then… then give me your life…your literal life," he pressed the blade to my neck.

I couldn't help but let out a choked sob. No, he couldn't… that… crazy…

"Jet, stop this," I closed my eyes, feeling a tear slide down my cheek, "You don't know what you're saying."

"Then die."

Maybe it was divine justice of a sort… but I felt as though I had it a long time coming.

The only thing on my mind as Jet get ready to sink his blade into my throat was how I wouldn't get a chance to right the biggest mistake I made… pulling away from Zuko.


	18. Chapter 17: Another Chance

**Chapter 17: Another Chance**

It seemed like the whole world zeroed in on that one moment.

I could notice everything.

How the rain pounded onto the windows, the bitter stench of his breath, the sound of my heart beating…

And then…

A miracle… a catastrophe happened…

As Jet was about to slice my throat, another crashed into our car.

Jet's side was completely smashed and the car flipped around a few times onto the school yard.

It was all a blur of color and grey before I passed out, hitting my head on the dashboard. Before all went black, I could hear my mother's voice… and Zuko's.

_Stay there, Katara…_

_ Stay with me, Katara…_

**Intentionally short because I will post the next chapter either Friday or some time in the weekend! Promise! And it's the last one too… so please, review and stay tuned! Review more and I might post it Thursday...maybe...**


	19. Chapter 18: Up in Flames

**So, here it is, the final installment of this fic. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me thus far and let me know if you guys have any requests. I will not start another Zutura unless I get a lot of requests to, so yeah.**

**Zuko: It's been fun knowing you… NOT.**

**Katara: Zuko! *frowns***

**Aang: It was fun! I still didn't get my candy from the last story, though.**

**Toph: And I didn't even get to be in this one!**

**Azula: At least you were mentioned…**

**Zuko: Why are you even here, Azula?**

**Azula: Just because…**

**LH: Alright, thanks for everything, you guys!**

**_Chapter 18: Up in Flames_**

Looking back at how I came to know Zuko Ember, I realize how caustic the whole relationship was. Everything seemed to go in flames wherever we went, whatever we did.

Though it was through other people that destruction paved its way… we helped make it happen. Ever since we became entangled in each others lives, what has happened? My brother nearly died, my best friend was driven crazy by her abusive boyfriend, and I almost died at the hands of a madwoman and a psychopath. Maybe the universe was trying to say something…

When I woke up, I found myself staring at the white ceiling of a hospital. How long was I….

I turned and smiled. There he was. Zuko.

I still had my chance. I lay there, watching him asleep on the hospital bed across from me, chest rising and falling and charcoal hair gently framing his handsome face, I wasn't sure if I wanted that.

I didn't know if being with him was the best thing. He and I… we wanted different things. We were different people from different worlds. Fire and Ice… we would only hurt each other…

But…

I got up, wincing a bit from the pain in my head, but it seemed like everything was fine. I reached out to gently trace his pale cheek.

I knew I wanted to touch him…

I knew I wanted to be with him…

To love him.

He pulled me away from the clouds that were blinding me and made me realized what I really wanted in life. How selfish I was… and how selfless he was.

This whole thing may have started out as a game, but…

I leaned in and placed a kiss to Zuko's cheek.

After all we've been through, I know that it's not.

I caressed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you… I don't care if the world ends up in flames because of it…I love you." It was true. I didn't.

As I pulled away, I felt my wrists grabbed and was pulled forward. My eyes widened as I found myself staring into those amber eyes… those eyes that I had avoided for so long…

"I love you too," Zuko whispered back to me and gave a small smile.

**_A few months later…_**

"So, tell us, Mr. Ember… who was the inspiration for this piece?"

I looked up at my boyfriend who just kissed my cheek. Zuko's painting of me was entered in an art contest and won. He's going to get accepted into any arts college he applies for, I know it.

"Well, the love of my life, of course."

The reporters jotted down a few notes, "After the incident with the woman now in incarceration, Mai Blade, who also happened to be your principal before… how did you deal with the coming back to school and such?"

"Things were hard for a while… but with the help of my uncle, Katara, and a few new friends," Zuko glanced to see Sokka with his arm around Suki (they had both gone to therapy recently for their depression and found comfort in each other), Toph (who had become one of my closest friends since I came back to school), and Aang (who has now forgiven me and even helped me and Zuko catch up with school work) standing there and smiling, "I was able to adjust back."

"And you, Ms. Marino," the reporters turned to me, "Were you scared about the allegations made by Jett Green?"

"No," I answered honestly, "Not at all. Both of us were injured at the accident… and he is lucky I did not press charges against him."

"One final question, Mr. Ember… What is the title of your piece."

Zuko looked at me, amber eyes alight with a fire so bright, it made my heart melt. Every time he looked at me, I could never get over the flames that seemed to consume me. I loved him so.

"The title of my piece is 'Hope.'"


End file.
